The Clean Up
by The Night Life 13
Summary: "Santana quickly turned her head away and tried to focus on getting to the restroom as fast as she could, she felt her cheeks heat up but she didn't let go of Brittany's hand" Set after the Dirt Locker scene in the "Original Songs" episode.


**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything Glee-related besides the soundtracks and Season One on Blu-Ray. I've recently got caught up in the Britanna love and I am definitely Team Santana (Love Naya Rivera and Heather Morris) This is just what I had come up in my head after the Dirt Locker scene in "Original Songs". Hope you enjoy it, definitely feeling a bit on the angsty side.

**The Clean Up**

"I don't even remember putting that in there" Santana looked up at Brittany with a bewildered look on her face.

"Britt, Coach Sylvester was the one who did this to us…" she explained. The blonde muttered an "oh" in response as she continued to cough and sputter dirt out of her mouth. Santana sighed and stared back down at her clothes, now ruined and stained with filth as well. She tried to wipe off some of it, with no avail.

"Damn bitch…" the dark-haired girl grumbled under her breath, referring to Sue Sylvester, who disappeared rather quickly into the crowd after they opened their lockers. She had actually liked her outfit that day, it was a nice change to actually wear something other than her Cherrios uniform now that she, Quinn, and Brittany quit cheerleading for Glee club. Her eyes traveled back up to her best friend who currently had a slight pout on her face as she examined herself.

"Why does she have to have _that_ expression on?" Santana thought to herself as she felt her heart speed up slightly before sighing again and looking around the hallway. Some students passing by stared at them but kept going on their way.

"Come on… let's go get cleaned up" Brittany's blue eyes gazed back up at Santana when she heard the Latina speak again.

"Yeah, okay…" she replied as she shut her locker closed. Out of habit, Santana took Brittany's hand in her own and lead her to the girl's bathroom. The brunette immediately felt the other girl's fingers intertwine with hers as they were walking. She glanced down at their hands and back up to Brittany's face. The blonde gave her a small smile in response. Santana quickly turned her head away and tried to focus on getting to the restroom as fast as she could, she felt her cheeks heat up but she didn't let go of Brittany's hand.

Once they got inside the bathroom, Santana abruptly dropped her hand away and briskly walked over to the sink. She turned on the faucet and let the water run for a few seconds before looking up at the mirror. Brittany hadn't moved at all since they got there, she was just staring back at Santana in the reflection.

"Well, are you gonna wash up, or not? Because I, for one, am definitely not walking around this stupid school like this" Santana told her with a slight edge in her voice as she rolled up her sleeves. She couldn't handle Brittany watching her any longer. The same feeling from when Brittany was staring at her at the lockers crept up inside Santana, she was feeling anxious and distracted again. She held her hands under the cool, running water and began to wash her face. The blonde still said nothing as she walked next to her, turned on the water in her sink and started to clean her face too.

"Santana… I'm sorry" Brittany finally said quietly. Santana didn't look up, but she stopped her actions and let the water drip down from her damp face. After a few seconds of silence, she tried again.  
"San-"

"No. Just... stop apologizing… I don't need to hear it" Santana interrupted Brittany, her head still bowed down. She felt her fingers brush her arm, but as if on instinct, Santana flinched and jerked her arm away like she had just touched something hot.

"Don't" she said dangerously, just like before. She finally met Brittany's gaze, her dark brown eyes hardened against Brittany's searching blue eyes. Brittany fell silent again as she lowered her hands to her sides, unsure of what to say next. A scowl replaced Santana's previous expression of exasperation.

"You already made your decision. You chose to be with cripple boy over me." She told her defiantly.

"But, I love you too…" Brittany countered sincerely.

"Well, you know what, apparently that means nothing"

"You're wrong…. It means something to _me_" Santana was the one who was silent this time.

"Brittany, I just can't do this right now, okay? But thank you for speaking up against Coach Sylvester earlier…" Santana turned to walk away. Before she could get out of the bathroom, two arms suddenly wrapped around her body from behind, preventing her from leaving. Santana raised her left hand and tentatively held on to one of Brittany's arms that was now securely draped on her.

"I love you" Brittany stated as she rested her head on Santana's shoulder. A few moments of stillness passed.

"It… it just hurts so much right now, Britt… it's too much" Santana finally answered back, sadness evident in her tone. Her voice slightly trembled as she tried to keep her emotions in check but Brittany felt a few drops of hot tears fall on her arm. She released her hold on her and Santana took a step forward while wiping her face with the back of her hand. Her posture straightened up. With her back still facing Brittany and without looking back at her Santana said,

"I'll see you in Glee club later" emotionlessly and walked out.

Brittany was left alone there, trying to fight back her tears that threatened to fall.  
"_I love you._" She whispered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: **All this Brittana angst is hitting me close to my heart. As I said, I had this scene play out in my head after watching the Dirt Locker scene... still have strong hope for Team Brittana. Anyway, hope you liked it and you're welcome to review :)

-The Night Life 13


End file.
